Blog użytkownika:Nocny koszmar/Wojna z Berk
Cześć to mój pierwszy blog. Jeżeli od kogoś spisałem to przepraszam. Akcja zaczyna się pod koniec jws. Na początku wsyscy moją po 15 lat. Pojawiom się bohaterowie z jws 2. Stoick żyje. Zgóry przepraszam za błendy ortograficzne. Czkawka ma nogę. ROZ 1 Po skoń czeniu walki z Czerwonom Śmierciom Czkawka, Astrid, Sączysmark Śledzik i bliżniaki wrucili na Berk.Poczekali na powrót wodzai jego armi.Jednak niespodziewali się tego co nastąpi.Poszli do portu powitać wodza jednak zanim zdążyli zarea gować zostali zakuci w kajdany i pojmani i wrzuceni do ciemnego lochu. Przez okno zobaczyli jak tarmosili ich smoki na arene.Po kilku minutach do celi wszedł Stoick. - Dlaczego nas zdradziliście?! dlaczego !!!- Stoick -Toraczej my się putamy dlaczego ty nas tu wsadziłeś ?-Czkawka -Dlatego że pomagaliście smokom.-Stoik -Wodzu chciałam powiedzieć że z pomocom smoków uratowaliśmy całom armię.- Astrid -I co z tego złamaliśćie 300lat tradycji teraz za to zapłacicie. -Stoik I wyszedł zostawiająć czałom szóstke w łańcuchah w lochu. -Nie moja męskość nie zniesie tego pobytu w lochu!.-Sączysmark Zaraz potem otrzymał kopniaka od Astrid. -Czkawka i co teraz zrobimy?-Śledzik -A jak myślisz ? uciekniemy.-Czkawka -Ale jak?-Mieczyk -Zobaczysz.-Czkawka Roz 2 Siedzieli tam tydzień obmyślająć plan ucieczki kontakt z ludzmi mieli tylko wuwczas gdy przynoszono i jedzenie.Zbyt smaczne nie było ale musieli coś jeść.gdy już skończyli obgadywać plan. -Czkawka jak się wydostaniemy z wyspy jak nawet nie wiemy czy nasze smoki jeszcze żyjom.-Astrid -Spokojnie jak nie żyjom to wypłyniemy łodziom. Tylko czy chcecie zemną płynąć na wyspę smoków?-Czkawka -Popłyniemy ale trzeba będzie znaleść inną wyspę bo oni wiedzom gdzie się znajduję wyspa smoków.-Śledzik -Spokojnie znam inną smocząwyspę tam będziemy bezpieczn.i-Czkawka -Ale jak tam przetrwamy ?-Sączysmark -Będziemy musieli polować.Jak będziemy biegli w kierunku areny zachaczę o kużnie i zabiore projekty, formy i broń.Jeżeli chodzi o shronienie zabieżemy z ze sobo spiwory, a potem zbudujemy sałas.-Czkawka Nikt nie miał wiencej pytań.Ponieważ była już noc poszli spać.Gdy sięobudzili już czekało na nich śniadanie.Gdy jedli Czkawka powiedział -Dziś uciekniemy. Cały dzień im zleciał na doślifowywaniu planu.kolacje zwykle dostawalio 20 więc wiekszość wikingów już kładła się spać.Gdy do celi wszedł wiking z jedzeniem Astrid zaszła go od tyłu zatykajać usta a Sonczysmark go znokałtował.Potem szybko uciekli z celi do korytarza a zkorytarza na dwór. Nastempnnie zkierowali się na arenę Czkawka w raz ze Śledzikiem pobiegł do kużni po projekty i broń zaraz po tem skierowali śię na arena a pozostałymi.Okazało się że postawiono tam Straże ale Astrid Sączysmark i bliżniaki sobie z nimi poradzili.Trochę im zajeło ospobadzanie swoich smoków ale udało się.Szybko na nie wsiedli i odlecieli robiąc trochę chałasu prubowano jeszcze w nich strzelać katapultami na szczęście żaden kamień ich nie trałił. -Czkawka prowadz na tom wyspę.-Astrid Ipolecieli za nim gdy dotari na wyspę to co tam się znajdowało wprawiło ich w osłupienie. Roz 3 Na wyspie znajdowało się smocze sanktuarium a w nim wielki biały smok z dwoma wielkimmi ciosami(rogami).Śledzik aż zaniemóił z wrarzenia znał całom Smoczzą Księge na pamięć i nigdy w niej niewidział takie go smoka. -Czkawka co to za smok?-Śledzik -Oszołomostrach Alfa wszystkich smoków.To sanktuarium to jego leże i wszystkie smoki w nim mu podlegajom.-Czkawka -Mój smok podlega tylko mi.-Sączysmark -Niebyłbym tego taki pewien.-Mieczyk -Dobra, ważne pytanie osiadamy w czy poza sanktuarium?-Czkawka -może lepiaj w sanktuarium.-Astrid -Dobra-Czkawka Wylondowali,a ponieważ byli zmęczeni lotem rożłozyli materace i odrazu poszli spać.Rano pierwsza obudziła się Astrid była glodna więc postanowiła coś upolować.Wruciła z 6 krówikami obdarła je ze skury i upiekła w tym czasie reszta wstała. -A smoki onich nie zapomnniałaś?-Sączysmark -Smoki polecąz innymi smokami na śniadanie alfa zadba żeby im nie brakowało pożywienia.-Czkawka -Ty brat chodz coś wysadzić-Szpadka -Niema mowy-Czkawka -A my będziemy tak zawsze spać pod gołym niebem?-Śledzik -Nie zbudujemy jakieś doby dla kożdego.Nie brakuje tu drzew.Jak nazwiecie swoje smoki?-Czkawka -Ja nazwę sfojego śmiertnika Wichura.-Astrid -Aja swojego Hakokieł.-Sonczycmark -Ja dam swojej smoczycy na imię Sztukamięs.-Śledzik -My nazwiemy swojego Jot i Wym.-bliżniaki Nagle ich smoki odleciały oprucz Szczerbatka. -Co się dzieje?-Astrid -Przysła pora sniadania.-Czkawka -Przygotujcie trochę drewna do budowy domów ja polecę ze Szcczerbatkiem na śniadanie.-Czkawka Roz 4 Gdy wrucili czekali zobaczyli pare piramid zciętych drzew na polanie i obijających się bliżniaków. -Czkawka tyle wystarczy?-Astrid -Powinno.-Czkawka Pokrótkiej przerwie zaczeli budować pierwszy dom.Do nocy skończyli budować tylko 4 ściany,nastempnego dnia skończyli budowę dachu i wykładanie podłogi.To miałbyć dom Czkawki ale do momentu skończenia innych domów służył za shron dla wszystkich.Udekorowanie domu zostawili jego włascicielowi.Pod koniec prac, nad wejsciem zawisła drewniana głowa Nocnej Furii.Tak też trwała budowa domu Astrid,Śledzika,Sączysmarka i bliżniaków. -Zostało jeszcze trochę bali i kamieni co z nich zrobimy?-Czkawka -O ja wiem.Zrobimy z nich pomnik jaczych łbów!!-Szpadka -Jacze łby.-Sączysmark -Może kużnie bo potrzebujemy nowej broni.-Astrid -To dobry pomysł.-Czkawka Budowa kużni zajeła im 3 dni. -Okej kto chce nowom broń?.Ckawka -Ja chce nowy topór.-Astrid -Ja młot.-Sonczysmark -Ja bym chcial sztylet jakby można -My chcemy nowe chełmy-Bliżniaki Po kilku dniach każdy otrzymał swoje zamówienie jednak czkawka dale siedzial w kuzni i pracował nad sfoją bonią.Kilka razy poprosił Wyma żeby nział mu trochę gazu do jakiegoś pudełka.Spendzil parę nocy na konstrułowańiu swojego miecza potem go wsystkim zademonstrował. -Oto mój miecz, zjednej strony ślina koszmara ponocnika a zdrógiej gaz zembiroga.-Czkawka Wtym momencie wysunoł sie ognisty miecz anastempnie shował.Uwolnił trochę gazu zembiroga a nastempnie pstryknoł zatrzaskiem i gaz wybuchł.Tak dalej toczyło się ich życie aż do czasu gdy mieli 20 lat i po 5 latach postanowili odwiedzić Berk. Roz 5 -Każdy ma swojom boń?.Niewiemy jak nas tam przyjmom.-Czkawka (Teraz krótki opis wyglondu każdej z postaći) Czkawka niewiele się zmienił, ztwożył dla siebie kombinezon do latania zpochwą na swój miecz (ronczke miecza) i podrenczny sztylet i chełm. -Ja zabrałam swój topór.-Astrid Astrid robiła się coraz piękniejsza.Teraz chodzi w futrze z owcy którom kiedyś upolowała jak była jakieś nowej wyspie ale dalej chodzi w swojej sukience z kolcami.Nikomu tego nie mówiła ale kocha Czkawke. -Bez młota ani rusz.-Sączysmark Sączysmark wydoroślał przestał już się tak sobą podniecać.Kiedyś jak był przy śmierdzącej parze (odkryta przez Czkawke w jws 2) nabadł go niedzwiedz jednak z pomocą hakokła udało mu się przeżyć i załatwić zwierzaka.Od tamtej pory chodzi w jego skórze.Konkuruje z Śledzikiem o Szpadke. -Zawsze mam przy sobie swój sztylet.-Śledzik Śledzik nie przytył ani nie shódł.Kiedyś udało mu się zabić szalonego dzika izdarła z niego sóre i zrobił sobie z niej perelyne.Rywalizuje z Sonczysmarkiem o wzglendy Szpadki -Ale my nie mamy żadnej broni.-Bliżniaki Ani troche się ni zmienili. -Macie tu po sztylecie,używajcie ich tylko w ostateczności.-Czkawka -Dzienki.-(razem) bliżniaki -Dobra no to lecimy.-Czkawka Lecieli 2 godziny z przerwami.Gdy dolecieli zobaczyli lecący w nich kamień.Na szczeście Sztukamięs go złapała i połkneła. -Powitanie takie jakieś... chłodne.-Czkawka Gdy wyłonili się z chmur... Roz 6 Drugi nadlatujący kamień tymrazem w Hakokła ale zdążył go w pore stopić.Widok wioski ich trochę zdziwił.Wikingowie postawili wokół wioski wielki mór a na nim katapulty gotowe do szczału i mase maszyn do wyrzutu boli Czkawki(tej na początku jws gdy zestrzeliwał Nocną Furię) -Widać technika poszła w górę.-Astrid. -Właśnie widze.-Czkawka Nagle nadleciały bole i trafiły w bliżniakó stroncając ich i smoka na ziemie. Jednak Sonczysmark złapał Szpadke a Astrid Mieczyka ,ale nikt nie zdołał złapać smoka który spadł w sam środek wioski.Ludzie natychmiast zaczeli go okadać młotami. -Puść mnie musze ratować mojego smoka.-Szpadka -Puszczaj.-Mieczyk -Dobra lecimy poniego.-Czkawka Wszyscu gwałtownie zlecieli. Sztukamięś zapluła lawom odsztraszajonc wszystkich.Wikingowie zastanawiali śię kto tata na smokach.Czkawka zeskoczył ze Szczerbatka i pomachał w powietrzu swojim ognistym mieczem żeby nikt nie podchodził.Śledzik z bliżniakami szybko sprawdzili stan smoka. -Bardzo mi przykro jest już za pużno.-Śledzik -Nie on muśi żyć.-Szpadka -To nić nie pomoże.Śledzik -Dobra Sączysmark Astrid bieżcie smoka Szpadka poleci ze Śledzikiem a Mieczyk ze mnom Chakokieł i wichura złapały smoka szponami i odlecialy na swojom wyspe za nimi Sztukamieśi Szczerbatek.Szpadka i Mieczyk byli cali w łzach. Roz 7 Gdy dolecieli na miejsće bliżniacy nie mogli dalej się ogarnąc po straćie swojego smoka.Jak tylko wylondowali na ziemi odrazu pobiegli do swojego domu i zaczeli płakać. -Szkoda mi ich utracili swojego smoka.-Czkawka -Ami najbardziej Szkoda Szpadki.-Sonczysmark -Trzeba coś z tym zrobić.-Astrid -Musimy osfoić dla nich smoka.-Śledzik -Tak ale gdzie znajdziemy zembirog zamkogłowego.-Sączysmark -Zembirogi Żyjom na wyspie przeżnaczenia i w smoczym leżu.-Śledzik -Wyspa przeznaczenia zbyt dalekomusimy lecieć do smoczego leża.-Czkawka -Tylko oni muszą z nami lecieć.-Śledzik -Ja pujdę po nich.-Czkawka Poszedł do ich domu tam zastał ich już troche bardziej ogarniętych. -Chcecie nowego smoka.-Czkawka -Amożna mieć nowego?-Mieczyk -Oczywiście.-Czkawka -Dobra to polecimy ale pod jednym warunkiem.-Szpadka -Jakim-Czkawka -Pożwolisz nam się zemścic.-Mieczyk -A co powiecie no to żeby wywołać wojne?-Czkawka Roz 8 -Wojny?-Szpadka -Tak wojny. to co lecicie z nami jutro? -Jasne.-Mieczyk Do smoczego leża polecieli rano.Był mały problem ze znalezieniem zembirogów ale w końcu znależli duże stado. -Którego smoka chcecie?-Czkawka -Tego zielono-czerwonego.-Szpadka -Dobra napewno tego?-Czkawka -Napewno.-Mieczyk Bliżniaki poszły osfoić smoka było troche cieżko ale wkońcu się udało. -Jak go nazwiecie?-Śledzik -Janazwe sfojego Łeb.-Szpadka -A ja swojego Zad.-Mieczyk -Jesteście pewni?-Astrid -Jasne.Szpadka Pierwszy lot na Zadzie i Łebie był troche nie biezpieczny ale potem już dobrze szło.Gdy dolecieli do smoczego sanktuarium była już noc.Więć odrazu poszli spać.Jutro zacznom przygotowania do wojny z Berk. Roz 9 Gdy nastał ranek Alfa zwołaf wszystkie smoki do siebie.Pużniej się okazało że umiera ichce przekazać swój tytuł Alfy Szczerbatkowi.Ceremonia przekazania nie była długa.Po ceremoni Oszołomostrach odszedł z leża bu muć spęzić swoje ostatnie chwile w samotności. -Teraz możemy przypuścićatak na Berk z pomocom smoków.Szczerbatek możesz wysłać dwóch ponocników pięć gronkieli i 10 zembczy?-Czkawka Szczerbatek kiwnoł glowom. -Dobrze.-Czkawka Potem wszyscy się rożeszli -Astrid ch ciala byś sięprzelecieć ze mnom na naszą ukrytom polankę?-Czkawka -Jasne że tak.-Astrid. Potem śię namiętnie pocałowali.Przed zachodem slońca byli już na swojej sekretnej polance i wtedy Czkawka powiedział -Astrid zostaniesz mojom żoną? -Czekalam aż to powiesz.-Astrid I żucili sięsobie wramiona i namiętnie całowali.Gdy juższkończyli polecieli z powrotem do sanktuarium.Wtedy Czkawka dał znak szczerbatkowi żeby wysłał smoki na Berk.Potem razem z Astrid poszli obwieszcić pomyślne wieści. Roz 10 Gdy Astrid i Czkawka powiedzieli wszystkim o zarenczynach.Potem poszli do domu Czkawki i postanowili że bendom spać razem.Szczerbatek miał na co patrzeć.(Myśli Szczerbatka)Będe miał przeznich koszmary(konieć myśli).O poranku zjedli śniadanie i zobaczyli że smoki aatakujące berk wróciły ale nie wkomplecie. -Czkawka bo jeżeli chodzi oślub to kto poprowadzi ceremonie?-Astrid -No wlaśnie.potrzeba bybyło Goti albo Pyszkacza.Dziś wraz z Sonczysmarkiem i smokami zaatakujemy Berk i porwiemy Pyszkacza.-Czkawka -Czy to napewno konieczne?-Astrid -Gdyby nie by ło konieczne to bym tego nie powiedział.-Czkawka Popołudniu poszedł do Sonczysmarka spytać o to czy poleci z nim.Zgodził się.Gdy odlatywali za nimi poleciało 10 gronkli i 5 ponocników. -To będzie nasza obsada-Czkawka Gdy dolecieli na Berk njpierw gronkle odbierały kamienie miotane przez katapulty a ponocniki zajeły się wysztrzeliwanymi sieciami.W całym tym zamięszaniu Czkawka i Sonczysmark przelecieli do kużni pyszkacza nie zauważeni.Czkawka rozwalił dzwi a Sonczysmark ogłu szył Pyszkacza i pozwolił Chakokłowi wziąć go w swoje szpony.Kiedy odlatywali Czkawka zażądził odwrut.Pyszkacz palerazy się budził po drodze ale za koądym rażem został ogłyszany przez ogon gronkiela leconcego obok.Gdy dolecieli do sanktuarium natychmiast włożyli pyszkacza do wcześniej przygotoanej klatki.Pyszkacz ocknoł się dopiero nastempnego ranka i zobaczył że nie znajduje się na Berk tylko na jakieś wyspie. -Chej gdie ja jiestem?!?!?!?!?!?!?-Pyszkacz Nagle wyłoniła sęjakaś postać w chelme. -Kim jesteś?-Pyszkacz -Kimś kogo dobrze znałeś. -Nie... to nie możliwe.-Pyszkacz Wtedy Czkawka zdjoł chełm i Pyszkacz zemdlał z wrażenia. Roz 11 Na Berk. Odbudowywano to co zostało zniszczone przez smoki podczas ostatniego ataku.Nagle kotoś zauażył nie obecność Pyskacza.Stoik postanowił sprawdzić to osobiście jednak to co zobaczył go zaniepokojiło.Dzwi do jego domu a zarazem kużni były rozwalone na kawałki a samego Pyszkacza nie znalazł. W sanktuarium. -Trzeba go przekonać by udzielił nam ślubu.-Astrid -Łatwo nie będzie.-Czkawka -Wystarczy mu pogrożić.-Sonczzysmark. -Warto spróbować.Czkawka Gdy pyszkacz się ocknoł zobaczył przed sobom Czkawkę. -Ty... czego chczesz.Pyszkacz. -Chcę żebyś poprowadził ceremonię ślubu.-Czkawka -Ślubu jakiego ślubu?-Pyszkacz -Mojego i Astrid.-Czkawka -Wiedziałe że się kiedyś pokochacie... ale nie ma mowy.-Pyszkacz -Chczesz stracić ostatniom renke i noge?-Czkawka -Nie ale... oh.. dobra zgadzam się.-Pyszkacz Ślub odbył się dwa dni puzniej bez dużych przygotowań. -.....i teraz możecie się pocałować!-Pyszkacz Natychmias żucili się sobie w ramiona i pocalowali.Nikt nie zwrucił uwagi na Sączysmarka który zkradł pyszkacza od tyłu i rombnoł młotem w łeb i padł na ziemię. -Koniec przedstawienia trzeba go zabrać z powrotem na Berk Roz 12 Gdy odlatywali z pyszkaczem podonżała za nimi mała eskorta zembaczy i zmiennoskrzydłych(skrzydłochlastów) którzy mieli zostać na Berk i pełnić rolę spiegów a także rególarnego roztapiania metalowej tamy wokół wejścia do portu.Opur był nieco silniejszy pare zembaczy niestety złapali ale jednak udało się dostarczyć nie przy tomnego pyszkacza do wioski zmennoskrzydłe też zajeły wyznaczone miejsca w wiosce i przy mórze. Na berk -Na dolnom linie obrony potraktujemy je katapultami!!-Stoik -Eee wodzu kiedy one już odlatujom.-Gruby -Nigy nie zgadniecie co mnie smotkało.... -Pyszkacz? to ty żyjesz? gdzie byłeś?-Stoik -Nigdy mi nie uwierzysz...-Pyszkacz Opowiedział wszystkim co zaszło nikt nie mógł muówierzyć że Czkawka ożenił się z Astrid.Jej matka chciał go nawet zatłuc za to co powiedział, a wszystkiemu się przyglondału zmiennoskrzydłe. -Ataki smoków som coraz bardziej zaciekłe sami sobie z nimi nie poradzimy.-Stoik -Tak to prawda.Trzeba się z kimś zprzymierzyć ale z kim -Może z łupieżcami?-Wiadro -Albrech dalej się gnie wa za to że wyżuciłem go z wyspy.-Stoik -A berserkowie?-Gróby -Ostwalt Zgodnopyszny się nie zgodzi on utrzymuje pokój nie będzie chciał walczyć ze smokami.Ale jest ktoś kto posiada wielkom armię ale jest pewne ryzyko że obruci się przeciw nam.-Stoik -Ale spróbować zawsze można.-Pyszkacz Roz13.Dedyk dla UzytkowniczkaWikii. W sanktuarium. Po kilku dniach do sanktuarium przyleciały zmiennoskrzydłe(szkrzydłochlasty) i zameldowały ze misja została zakończona sukcesem i z paroma nowinami między innymi o tym ze wódz wyruszył na podpisanie sojuszu z tajemniczym plemieniem. -Czkawka no ale jakie to może być plemię?-Śledzik -Niewiem, ale Stoika niema w wiosce, mór upadł możemy śmiało zaatakować z całom naszą siłom.-Czkawka -Tak to jest doskonała chwila na atak.-Astrid -Abędzie moża coś wysadzić???!!!-Bliżniaki -Wyjątkowo możecie robić co chciecie.-Czkawka -Jest super!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-Bliżniaki -Dzisiaj wieczorem zaatakujemy.Sączysmark Wieczorem z Sanktuarium wyleciała cała masa gronkli, zembaczy, zembirogów i ponocników.Astrid i wichóra kierowały zembaczami Sonczysmark ponocnikami Śledzik gronklami a bliżniaki zembirogami a Czkawka dowodził całym atakiem.Gdy dolecieli na Berk rozpętało się tam piekło gronkle rozwalały katapulty żembacze z zembirogami domy a ponocnik zajeły się walkom z wikingami jeden odgryzł Gróbemu nogę.Gdy atak się skończył po wyspię zostało tylko kilka tlących się ogniem pali dużo wikingów tej noocy straciło życie.Straty po drógiaj stronie były mniejsze lecz też odczówalne bliżniaki miały połamane dłonie Śledzik złamaną nogę a Sonczysmark pękniąte ramię, Astrid miała dużo otarć i śliniakó a Czkawka ma zwichniętom kostkę i kilka złamanych palców.Gdy wrócili do sanktuarium odrazu żaczeli leczyć rany.Widzć było za nastempny atak zmasowany atak na Berk prędko nie nadejdzie. Roz 14 Leczenie ran trwało kilka mięsięcy ale zdrowe smoki nie zaprzestały ataków na wyspę,chociażbyły żadkie bo był czas rozrodu.Czkawka i inni nie mogli wyjśc z zachwytu.Wszyscy opiekowali sięmłodymi swoich ulubieńców oprucz Czkawki.Gdy byli w domu Czkawka leżał na łużku a szczerbatek przynim. -Kiedyś znajdziemy drógom nocnom furię i w końcu będziesz miał własne młode.-Czkawka Szczerbatek wydał z siebie jakiś dziwny dzwięk i poszet położyć się na swoim kamieniu.Czkawka też się położył lecz niemógł zasnąć z powodu bółu ze złamanych palców.Rano powiedział Astrid żeby poleciała sprawdzić co się dzieje na Berk.Przed wylotem ją pocałował. Astrid poleciała okrężnom drogom żeby jej nie zauważyli wylądowała za twierdzom.Zostawiła tam Wichóre i poszła na zwiad to co zobaczyła w porcie ją zsokowało... W porcie cumoała wielka łlota co dziwne po statkach chodziły smoki w żelaznych zbrojach.Zobaczyła też ludzi któży mieli na sobie skóry niedzwiedzia i jakieś rólki przypasie.Nagle poczuła udeżenie w głowe i zemdlała.Gdy się obudziła była cała obolała i nie mogła wstać ponieważ była przykóta do ściany miała spętane nogi i była zakneblowana.pierwsze o czym pomyślała to jej smok jednak widziała przez małe okno na przeciwko niej że Wichóra jest prowadzona a nastę pnie zamknięta w jakimś żelaznym jaju.Nagle do celi wszedł jakiś mężczyzna ze smocząskórom na plecach i odkneblował ją a ona odrazu spytała. -Kim jesteś i gdzie ja jestem ???? -Nazywam się Drago Krwawdoń i jesteś na moim statku flagowym.Drago -Drago jaka doń??-Astrid Roz 15 W sanktuarium Czkawka i inni bardzo się nie pokoili że Astrid i Wichura nie wróciły z innymi smokami. -Co teraz zrobimy?-Śledzik -Trzeba tam polecieć i sprawdzić co sięstało. najlepiej z flotom koszmarów ponocników.-Sączysmark -Nie oni śię spodziewajom, tego musi polecieć ktoś kogo łatwo nie złapiom może...Śledzik.-Czkawka -Ja yyyyyyyyyy niewiem czy to dobry pomysł.-Śledzik -Jak nie to osobiście z tobątam polecę i Cię wydam ojcu!!!-Czkawka -To całkowicie zmienia postać żeczy polecę.-Śledzik Poleciał z nastaniem nocy.Gdy dotari do okolic Wyspy zobaczyli wielkom flote. -Sztusia lecimy z powrotem!!. W sanktuarium -Co tak szybko wróciłeś?-Szpadka -CZKAWKA CZKAWKA JEST GOŻEJ NISZ GOŻEJ!!-Śledzik -Spojnie spokojnie po koleji.-Czkawka -Czkawka na Berk stacjonuje Armia Drago Krwawdonia jedynego poza tobom tresera smoków który posiada smoczą armię i to on prawdopodobnie przetrzymuje Astrid i Wichóre, a sanse wydostania ich są bliskie zera.-Śledzik -Drago Krwawdoń wielka flota armia smoków... Szykójcie Zaduśne Zdechy do wylotu... Roz 16 Na okręcie flagowym Drago. Astrid była zmęczona, chora głodna i cała w guzach i ranach po przesłuchiwaniach Drago i Stoika na temat miejsca ich pobytu.Była również wyziembiona ponieważ słudzy Drago rozdari jej ubranie podczas jednego z przesłuchań.Wichóra została włączona do smoczej armi drago nie miała kontaktu ze swojom paniom.Teraz służy Drago. -Co znią teraz zrobimy?-Stoik -Będziemy jom męczyć dalej jakto nie pomoże to albo odetniemy jej wszystkie kończyny albo będziemy powoli zabijać jej smoka na jej oczach.-Drago Nagle nad jego głowom przeleciała wielka szara chmóra która porwała jego włycznie i jego sztucznom renke. -Na brode odyna co to jest?!!!?!?!?!?!-Drago Okazało się że zatakowały ich Zaduśne Zdechy piekielnie szybki i piekielnie zwinne metalowe złodzieje.Zaden sługa drago nie został z całym ekwipunkiem na sobie Zdech równierz zabrały parę elementów statków i niktóre zatoneły. W sanktóarium Czkawka szykował sięj uż do wylotu za zdechami aby odbić Asstrid.Wyleciał z wielkim chukiem, lecieli najszybciej jak mogli dotari gdy jeszcze trwała bitwa ze zdechami.Czkawka wylondował niezauważenie i szybko przebiegł do strefy więziennej.Strażników nie było poszli pomóc reszcie ze zdechami bez problemów pokonał dzwi i dostał się do celi Astrid.Ale nagle przed nim staneła Wichóra miała zalożonom na sobie smocą zbroję zembacza.Strzeliła w Czawke paroma kolcami na szczęście ten zrobił unik i do niej podszedł i jom uspokoił.Nastempnie pobiegł do nieprzytomnej Astrid.Rozkół jom szybko i pobiegł do Szczerbatka przełozył jom przez jego kark i polecieli wraz z nimi wycofały się też zdechy z skradzionym metalem i szybko odlecielu z powrotem do sanktuarium.Szybko poszedł do jej domu położył jom na łużku szybko opatrzył i przykrył. -Nierub mi tego i przezyj!!-Czkawka Roz 17 Gdy Astrid się obudiła była bardzo obolała i niemogła w stać nagle przyszedł Czkawka. -Gdzie ja jestem..-Astrid -Jeseś w domu.-Czkawka -Agdzie...-Astrid -Spokojnie Wichura jest w swojej budzie-Czkawka -Jestem głodna przyniesiesz mi coś do jedzenia.-Astrid -Oczywiście.-Czkawka Zachwile wrócił z jedzeniem. -Muszę na chwile wyjśc do reszty.Zaraz wracam. Gdy wyszedł zwołał zebranie.Pierwszi pojawili się Sonczysmark i Śledzik puzniej bliżniaki. -Dobra skoro wszyscy som możemy zacząć.Drago i jego flota zostali osłabieni więcc myśle że powinnyśmy przeprowadzić potężny atak i ich pokonać.-Czkawka -Ale jaki atak masz na myśli ?-Sonczysmark -Co byś powiedział na wodny atak?-Czkawka -Co nasze smoki nie umiom pływać?-Śledzik -Wiem dlatego przeprowadzimy atak na smokach wodnych ja polece na gromogrzmocie.-Czkawka -Ja też lece na gromogrzmocie.-Sonczysmark -Ja bym chciał płynąć na wrzeńcu(parzypluju).-Śledzik -Dobra blizniaki popłynom na Seachockerze.-Czkawka -Nm to tam obojętne.-blizniaki -No to tobra wyruszamy jutro o swicie.-Czkawka Roz 18 Gdy wyruszyli słonce delikatnie prażyło, ale gdy dotarli na miejsce chmóry przyciemniły trochę słońce.To była idealna pogoda na atak wodnych smoków. -Dobra my z Sonczysmarkiem i gromogrzmotami atakujemy pierwszi pużniej, Śledzik ty i wrzeńce atakujecie z góry, bliżniaki yyy poprostu rubcie to co umiecie najlepiej.-Czkawka -Czyli rozwalać?-Mieczyk -Tak-Czkawka Wrzeńce nabrały wody i poleciały kugurze Czkawka i Sonczysmark lecieli równo z bliżniakami.Gdy dotari na miejsce Czkawka wydał rozkaz do ataku.Rozpoczeła siębitwa smoki bliżniaków raziły prondem Gromogrzmoty niszczyły statki i wyżucali ludzi za burty.Nagle z nieba polał się deszcz wrzącej wody która dosłownie od dzielała mięcho od kości.Szybko pozbyli się więkrzości okrentów Drago i rószyli na okręt flagowy ale nagle wyleciała przednich odział Ostrokłów w zbrojach Drago które atakowały inne smoki.Nagle z nieba zleciał Śledzik z wrzeńcami i przyłonczył się do walki.Pare chwil pużniej smoki zostały pokonane i ruszyli dalej na statek Drago...po statku zostały tylko dryłujące deski. -Dobra możemy wracać.-Czkawka I odlecieli do sanktuarium jednak zupełnie nie spodziewali się tego co tam zastanom. Roz 19 Nie mogli uwieżyć w to co widzieli.Smoki...zmieniły się thumb|left Skóa Chakokła przybrała bardziej krwawy kolor i stała się trwardsza.Jego spikólce na grzbiecie stwardniały i stały się bardzo ostre tak samo końce skrzydeł.Wyrosła mu również dróga para kłów. thumb|leftthumb|leftSztukamięs ma większe zemby jednak straciła wyrostki na całym ciele.Jej skóra stała się czarna i popękana.Widać było jej czerwone żyły na całym ciele.Dwukrotnie urosły jej skrzydła.Kiedy Śledzik jom dotknoł była bardzo goronca. Kolor skóry Wichóry się zmienił się na fioletowo zielony.Kolce zaczeły obiegać większom częsć głowy smoka.Na ogonie miała dwa razy więcej kolców miała wieksze szpony i większe zemby.Kolce znajdowały się również na jej nogach. thumb|leftZad i Łep mieli dłuższe rogi na głowie, a po całym krengosłupie i syji czerwone kolce.Ich skóra zmieniła kolor na niebiesko granatowo zielony.Ogony były zakończone dwoma przypominającymi kwiaty wyrostków.Urosły im nogi stały się silniejsze i szybsze. Ana lodowej skale pełnej kolców stał Szczerbatek. Wyrostki wzłuż jego pleców i suji zaczeły świecić na niebiesko takze nos i język troche świeciły. -Co się z nimi stało?-Sonczysmark -Niewiem,ale kiedyś słyszałem że smoki mogom stać się tytanami po osiągnięciu pewnwgo poziomu rozwoju.-Śledzik -To super.-Czkawka Nagl z domu wyszła Astrid już nie w takim stanie jak ostatnio pełna nowych sił. -Co jest?-Astrid -Nasze smoki stały się tytanami.-Czkawka Roz 20 Nagle smoki żuciły się na swoich właścicieli i zaczeły ich lizać.Zabawa trwała długo aż wszyscy się zmęczyli i poszli spać.Nasrempnego ranka wszyscy zebrali się w domu Czkawki na naradzie. -Dobra to co teraz robimy?-Sonczysmark -To co zwykle lecimy zaatakować wyspe nasze smoki podwojiły swuj limit strzałów i siłe ognia bez problemu zwyciężymy.-Czkawka -Ale co zrobimy jak podbijemy Berk?-Astrid -Przeniesiemy tam smoki i zrobimy baze wypadowom na wypadek tatku Drago na sanktóarium.-Czkawka -A co dalej?-Śledzik -Będziemy żyć dalej puki Odyn nas nie wezwie.-Czkawka -Ale Zad i Łep som bardziej szybcy nie umiemy nad nimi panować.-Szpadka -Ja też do końca nie panuje nad Sztukamięs jest bardziej ciepła niż zwykle.-Śledzik -Dobra to trzeba będzie trochę potrenować.Zbiórka za godzine na polanie.-Czkawka Gdy rozpoczoł się trening Astrid i Śledzik zaczeli trenować strzelanie do tarcz.Bliżniaki i Sonczysmark trenowali latanie a Czkawka ćwiczył strzelanie plazmom. -Dobrze idzie zaatakujemy jótro wieczorem.-Czkawka Roz 21 Gdy nadeszła noć wszystkie smoki wyleciały z sanktuarium tworząc wielkom czarnom ruchomom chmórę.Ponocniki się zapaliły i poleciały na przodzie oświetlając drogę i nnym.Dotari na berk za godzine wtedy smoki rozdzieliły się na grupy Śmiertników,Ponocników,Zembirogów i gronkiei pod przywódctwem smoków tytanów. -Dobra Śledzik i gronkiele rozwalajom katapulty jak skończom pomagajom innym blizniaki i Sonczysmark i ponocniki i zembirogi rozwalajcie wszystko co zobaczycie.Astrid pomozesz mi dostać się do twierdzy.-Czkawka -Robi się!!-wszyscy -Poco chczeesz dostać się do twierdzy?-Astrid -Chce rozliczyć się z ojcem.-Czkawka Raczeła się największa bitwa przeciwko Wikingom.Gdy się wszyscy rozdzielili Czkawka wrazz z Astrid poleciel prosto na twierdze.Śmiertniki rozprawiły się z wikingami przy twierdzy a, Szczerbatek jednym celnym strzałem rozwalił bramy twierdzy.Wsrodku była dużo wikingów którzy natychmias żucili się na Szczerbatka ale Astrid z wichórom staneły im na drodze.Szczerbatek szybko przeszkoczył nad nimi i pobiegł wprost na Stoika,ale Czkawka go powsztrzymał i ższedł z jego grzbietu wyczięgnoł swój ognisty miecz i poszedł w strone Stoika. -Kim jesteś?Czy ty żuczasz mi wyzwanie?-Stoik -Jestem kimś kogo dobrze znałeś i tak żucam ci wyzwanie.-Czkawka -Zatem walczmy!!-Stoik Czkawka zadał pierwszy cios z góry,ale Stoik odparował go swoim toporem.Nastempnie to on zadał cios,Czkawka zrobił gładki unik i podcioł Wodza tak że leżał na ziemi.Podłozył mu miecz pod gardło i sciongnoł swuj chełm.Stoika jednym słowem zatkało. -Nie to nie możliwe jak to!!?? -A tak to Zylismy w odosobnieniu przez 5 lat.Kiedy chcieliśmy wrócić zabiliście smoka Szpadki i Mieczyka.Więc teraz postanowilismó was zniszczyć.-Czkawka I w tym momencie Czkawka wbił miecz w serce Stoika.Wsiadł na Szcerbatka i wyleciał z twierdzy razem z Astrid i zaczeli niszczyć z innymi wioske. Zaraz po bitwie. -Czkawka i co teraz?-Astrid -Teraz jesteśmy wolni.-Czkawka KONIEC Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Zakończone